Michael Holt (ME-1)
Mister Terrific: The Olympic Intellect "I have been very fortunate in my life. I have benefited immesurably by the efforts of my ancestors and many people I am not related to who have came before me. To honor them, as well as myself, everything I earn, I will earn through fair play, and I expect the same of everyone else." Michael Daedalus Holt showed remarkable intelligence even at a young age, reading and assimilating the works of Bohr, Einstein, Planck and Feynman, the pantheon of theoretic physics, at the age of six. He studied advanced science, space and time "while other children struggled through Sesame Street." Holt displayed as he called it, "a natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes," easily picking up and retaining complex skills and abilities that other men spent their entire lives perfecting. He possesses 6 Ph.D's (Engineering and Physics, Chemistry, Biochemistry, Neuroscience, and Mathematics). He is a billionaire inventory, industrialist CEO of Holt Industries, and is a Gold-medal winning Olympic decathelete, earning the nickname Mister Terrific at the games, because his first Gold medal was given to him after it was discovered the actual winner had been chemically enhanced, and Holt made an articulate yet passionate plea for "Fair play" in the Olympics. The Brother Eye Incident "This is neither freedom nor security: this is fear and I will not tolerate this organization resorting to terror by putting a gun to the world's head and call it protection." Bird of Prey Season 1 Weird Reniuon Doom Patrol Bird of Prey Season 2: The War of Jokes and Riddles Bird of Prey Season 3: The Fires of Dumas Bird of Prey Season 4: Shadow War Doom Patrol: Off the Grid Fair Play? "I can fix you. I made Miraclo and the first Chrysalis, and I'm almost certain they can work. If they do...It will change you. It will make your faster, stronger, probably even smarter than you already are. I know how we feel about cheating...But they need you, and I can't just watch you die knowing I could save you. Please...tell me somehow...that you're okay with this..." - Holt to a basically comatose Will prior to putting him in the Chrysalis The Bird of Prey Returns Part 1 Personality Michael Holt is one of the few individuals one could almost accurately describe as "self made." Michael was born with an almost freakishly gifted intellect, and his parents fostered both his intellect, and his intuitve sense of ambition and hard work. From a young age, he devoted himself to education and personal fitness, intending to achieve both physical and mental greatness. In addition to his personal passion of becoming an Olympian, Holt had every intention of taking over his father's comapny and spearheading their science divisons with scientific breakthroughs that would make the lives of everyone easier and more comfortable. As a product of his upbringing, both as in the positive sense that he came from a family that devoted itself to excellence, and in the slightly negative in that he was somewhat sheltered from a life that demanded compromise, Michael developed a strong sense of fairness, preferring to achieve everything from his own hard work, and in cooperation with equally recognized partners, or as he called it Fair Play. He never resorted to cheating, lying, or manipulation. He never stole credit from someone elses' work, and was forthcoming with the contributions others made in his achievements. This mentality causes him extreme frustration when he deals with others, and when he witnesses the socio-politcal climate of the world, and most especially his own country. Trivia *Ironically, his first name, Michael male given name that comes from Hebrew: מִיכָאֵל / מיכאל‎‎ (Mīkhāʼēl, pronounced miχaˈʔel), derived from the question מי כאל mī kāʼēl, meaning "Who is like God?" *His middle name comes from Greek Mythology. In Greek mythology, Daedalus (/ˈdɛdələs ˈdiːdələs/; Ancient Greek: Δαίδαλος Daidalos, perhaps related to δαιδάλλω "to work artfully"; Latin: Daedalus; Etruscan: Taitale) was a skillful craftsman and artist. He is also known as the father of Icarus. *Unlike his comics counterpart, this Michael Holt/Mister Terrific is not a costume superhero. *He is, overall, the smartest human in ME-1. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Versions of Mister Terrific Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Prodigies Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Inven Category:Scientists Category:CEOs Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Athletes Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Multilingual Category:Vigilantes Category:Computer Hacking Category:Engineers Category:Biochemistry Category:Physics Category:Characters Who Know Knight Owl's Secret Identity (ME-1)